


maybe you ask, what do you value (and maybe you have an answer)

by MALECANDALEC



Series: introspection and resurrection [2]
Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Is this angst, Not Beta Read, Poetic, Sad Dave | Technoblade, idk man, ig, mm podzel, this felt like it took long to write but its so short, we die like Tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALECANDALEC/pseuds/MALECANDALEC
Summary: maybe it says something about you, that you don’t recognise the colour of dried blood
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: introspection and resurrection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	maybe you ask, what do you value (and maybe you have an answer)

**Author's Note:**

> right so this is just me testing second pov and writing angst for the first time heh techno is in for it. idk probably maybe gonna write a fic about technos pov during the festivel and nov 16 so lemme know if u want that

maybe it says something about you, that you don’t recognise the colour of dried blood, only knowing the fresh splatters that adorn your clothing so regularly that it is always wet, always red. maybe you can't bring yourself to care.  
  
_(blood for the blood god)_  
  
maybe it says something about you, how you don’t recognise the screams of those (those you could have come to love) to be screams of joy. that your brain is hardwired to screams of terror.  
  
_(i don’t believe in friendship tommy, we say it’s real so the cogs of society can turn)_  
  
maybe there is something to be said about you in the way that you walk, as if you carry a burden on your shoulders so heavy you struggle to take another step, to add more precious jewels to the gold set crown on your head, a symbol of what you should be.  
_  
(of course i don’t suffer from hubris, because hubris is a flaw and i am perfect)  
_  
maybe there is something to be learned from you, a cautionary tale of bravery leading to honour and honour leading to pride, and pride leading on, the cycle continuing to take something out of you every step of the way (something you will never get back)  
  
_(the thing about this world tommy, is that the only universal language is violence, and we’ve spoken that language. we’ve had that conversation, in the pit)  
_  
maybe you should have stopped with your first victory, maybe you should have stopped with your second. maybe you shouldn’t have kept going on your hundredth. maybe you should have slowed at your thousandth.  
  
_(1500 win streak, but who’s counting)_  
  
maybe the years should have taken a visible toll on you, a reason (an excuse) to retire (to give up), and maybe you should be more affected by that.  
  
_(technoblade never dies)_  
  
a hundred maybes don’t make a difference, and so you keep going, and maybe you will stop.  
or maybe not.  
  
_(not even close)_  
  
after all, maybe you aren’t the problem.  
  
maybe  
  
after all, maybe you are just indecisive. maybe you run on autopilot. maybe that’s what you like to tell yourself.  
  
_(i was submitted to mild amounts of peer pressure)_  
  
maybe it says something about your soul, that the stories you tell to warn others, maybe your own.  
  
_(he was exiled from his city, and died in disgrace. that’s what happens to hero’s, tommy)_  
  
and maybe, just maybe, you aren’t as good as a person as everyone around you likes to believe, maybe you can hear it in the pure and utter suprise in their gasps, the anger and confusion in their cries.  
  
_(you’re just replacing one tyrant with another)  
_  
maybe, maybe you could pretend it doesn’t hurt telling them what they needed to hear. what they needed to realise who you are, so they could leave you and you could pretend it didn’t hurt. maybe you can still ignore the wrench in your gut placing down that final skull.  
  
_(no, you listen to me right now)_  
  
maybe you aren’t ready to let them contribute to the very system that failed you (as if that’s the reason you push them away), and maybe it would be better to let them try and escape on their own. maybe death would be better for them than this. maybe this is what goes through your head.  
  
_(do you want to be a hero tommy)_  
  
one hundred maybes don’t mean anything when you have one clear yes.  
  
yes, death is more merciful than leaving them to learn the hard way of how immortality is a curse  
  
_(then die like one)_


End file.
